Plainsrider Bow
|unlock = 15 |slot = 2 |wtype = 8 |type = 7 |price = $327,000 |mag = 1 |max_ammo = 50 |rpm = 0.2 |damage = 1000 |accuracy = 96 |stability = 96 |concealment = 30 |threat = 37 |reload_bow = 0.33 |reload_bow_c = 1.0 |ammo_b_min = |ammo_b_max = |launch_speed = 2000 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 2.9 |recoil_v_max = 3.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 |int_name = plainsrider |achievement = }} The Plainsrider Bow is a bow and arrow weapon introduced in The Butcher's Western Pack and Update #66 as part of PAYDAY 2. Overview Despite its primitive appearance, the Plainsrider Bow is deceptively powerful. Featuring great damage, accuracy, fire rate, Concealment, and an abundance of ammunition, the Plainsrider Bow is an awesome weapon in skilled hands against beefier special units like Bulldozers, especially when buffed with Low Blow. During stealth, the Plainsrider is a reasonable choice due to its compactness and silent nature. In addition, the Plainsrider Bow can be equipped with Explosive Arrows, giving it the power to defeat Shields and Maximum Force Responders' body armor; when not using Explosive Arrows, fired projectiles can be retrieved for later use, thus giving the player a theoretically-infinite supply of ammunition. With that said, the Plainsrider Bow is not without flaws. Firstly, due to it firing physical projectiles instead of hitscan, there is a minor delay between the moment of fire and the arrow(s) actually hitting a target, so using it to quickly neutralise an alarmed guard at long range can be clunky to pull off, and the arcing trajectory can take some getting used to. Secondly, while its projectiles can be retrieved for later use, in practice this is far from a perfect strategy, as firing at Snipers in inaccessible locations, or at enemies who then despawn, will render the arrows lost. Finally, the Plainsrider cannot benefit from normal ammo pickups at all, Explosive Arrows or not, and will become entirely reliant on Ammo bags or a Gambler teammate when using the former. Summary Pros: *Versatile use for Stealth and Loud builds *Completely silent, unless the Explosive Arrows mod is used *Very high concealment *High damage and accuracy *Standard arrows can be retrieved after firing by simply walking near them *High damage means it's still viable if stealth is broken Cons: *Each shot is slow to pull off, and must be "charged" *Arrows fly in an arc, and range is reduced by this *Can only replenish ammunition by picking up arrows or use of an ammo bag **Becomes entirely reliant on ammo bags when modded with Explosive Arrows *No modifications aside from custom arrows *Though a silent weapon, is unaffected by Silent Killer and The Professional *Cannot be used in bleedout Tips * If used while under the effects of Swan Song or Bullet Storm with normal arrows, one can effectively create a surplus of ammo pickups to use when the skills' duration expires. This can also be done with explosive arrows, but only if the arrows are not charged; charging explosive arrows will cause them to detonate on impact. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Boost= Skins Common= Plainsrider-Arctic-Plains.png| +1 Concealment Plainsrider-Blood-Drenched.png| +1 Concealment |-|Rare= Plains-Bow-Hypno-Scalp.png| +8 Total Ammo +1% team-wide XP and money income |-|Epic= Plainsrider-The-Link.png| +8 Total Ammo Plainsrider-Bow-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' skin is a reference to and the . The skin itself resembles the bow in the Legend of Zelda game prior to upgrades. Achievements Trivia * The name "Plainsrider" is historically used to refer to the Native American Plains Indians cavalry units, and the weapon being a bow suggests that it was inspired by those of the tribes known for the use of horse archers. ** Although numerous, the wild-western setting of the parent DLC narrows the possible tribals down to the Kiowa, Cheyenne and Comanche, with a strong implication towards the last due to the former two transiting to firearms fairly early into the 18th century. The decorative markings on the limbs are also visually similar to those of a (very basic) real-world Comanche bow, though the weapon's overall curvature does not match that of its possible equivalent. * It has the highest concealment out of all the weapons in the Special category. * It has the fastest reload in the game, at just 0.33 seconds. * The Plainsrider is the only non-melee weapon in the game to not have an "aim" function. This isn't too big of a problem, however, as the weapon's aimpoint does not bloom and the arrows' trajectory is always a long forward arc with zero horizontal deviation. * It is quite effective as a stealth primary, being capable of killing an alerted Murkywater mercenary with a single shot to the head on Death Wish. * Despite the bow's inherently high damage, it does have problems shooting the locks off of the many common door types, taking anywhere close to 5-6 arrows just to pop off the doorknob of a basic wooden door. * The Plainsrider Bow is the first DLC weapon to make use of a non-DLC unique modification. Its special Poisoned Arrows were added after an update and even though the mod item is not tied to the Western Pack, it can only be used by the Plainsrider. Gallery file:Plainsrider bow.jpg|The Plainsrider Bow. ru:Plainsrider Bow Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:Special weapons